


Lunch Date

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pain, Who doesn't love a bit pain, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: "Thank You"(The title maybe change at a later date)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragongoddess13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/gifts).



> I am sorry for the mistakes in this if there is any, I did my best to make sure that there is none.
> 
> This is posted on my Tumblr account as well.

Darcy didn’t know how she saw the metal of the gun, but she put it down to spending way too much time with Clint, Natasha and James, with them teaching her how to use a gun in defense. It was then that her flight or fight instinct kicked in, causing her to run forward to where the gun was most likely trained and it didn’t take a genius to work out who it was trained on when you got closer, sitting outside of a little Café was Brock Rumlow, Commander of S.T.I.R.K. E and Darcy current partner.

Darcy had been on her way to see him for a lunch date that had been planned the day before but she had sent a text saying she was going to be late as she had to deal with Tony, that involved taking his Twitter account away from him for the rest of the day, as he had been trying to start a fight with Reed Richards over the social media site. She been able to shut it down quickly before it got too far and having the Fantastic Four refusing to help them, if it was called for.

As she was running, everything seems to be going in slow motion, it felt as if she was never going to make till she was suddenly in front of Brock, pushing him out of the way. Bent over with her hands on her knees, Darcy tried to catch her breath after running, she really need to take Natasha up on her offer to help get her into better shape. She could hear lots of shouting in the background but didn’t pay attention to it as she kept trying to get her breath back.

“Darcy” Brock gravelly voice called to her but when that didn’t get her attention he called her name again but got same response as the first time, so tried again for a 3rd time, “Darcy” he shouted this time, making her head popped up and looked to look at him, which Brock then took it in his hands.

“What” she spoke breathlessly and weak, “What did I hit” Darcy groaned, as she started to register that there was pain in her chest, thinking she must of hit something when she had pushed Brock out of the way only moments earlier, but the look on Brock face as he looked down told her that something wasn’t right.

As the pain started increased and spread over her chest, Darcy began to feel light-headed and would have fallen to her knees if it hadn’t been for Brock, who had placed an arm around her waist and then lowered to the ground slowly with her back pressed against his chest, “It’s going to be okay” he kept telling her while pressing a hand against her chest before barking order at people around him.

Darcy now had a pretty good idea of what had actually happen, with how Brock was holding her and saying it was going to okay, added with pain that in her chest and the fading of her senses, Darcy just knew she had been shoot and was dying now, so if these were going to be her last few moments, she was going look at man she had fallen for.

“I’m glad I got to see you one more time Brock” she spoke weakly, reaching a hand up to touch his cheek “Thank you” she finished with a smile, as she closed her eyes and letting the darkness finally consume her, as her hand fell from Brock cheek and hit the ground with a thud.


	2. Ending 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after the shooting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any mistake I apologize for that, just gone 12.30am and I wanted to get this out.

A week later, after the failed assassination attempted on the S.T.R.I.K.E Commander & shooting of the Darcy, even if she wasn’t meant to be hit. The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D had been working none stop to find the sniper.

At the same time also trying to stop Brock from trying to find and kill them himself (When he wasn’t at Darcy bedside), and using his old connections from when he was a mercenary to get what he wanted but Steve, Clint and Jack (When he had gotten from another mission that he leading) had been able to stop him and convinced Brock that he need to stayed by Darcy side, encase she woke up as she slowly healed from the bullet wound in her chest.

When the Avengers had made it to scene, after Jarvis had alert them that something had happen, it had taken both Steve and Clint with the paramedics to finally get Brock to release and hand Darcy over to them, so that she could be taken to the hospital, but still took a couple of minutes before he finally did let the paramedic take her.

Once Darcy was on the way to the hospital, Brock was taking to SHIELD HQ with Clint and Steve, (Jack found them after his ops finished) so that he could give a statement and get rid of his murderous rage, with Steve, Clint and Jack helping with that, so Brock wouldn’t take it out on anyone who might just say the wrong. It took about 6 hours for all three men to calm Brock enough that he could go to the hospital without worrying about him snapping someone.

After spending a few days in the hospital recovering from surgery, Darcy was able to be moved to the tower medical level, where either Brock or Jane could be seen sitting next to Darcy, holding her hand, no matter what time of day.

While Darcy remained unconscious, all the Avengers had stopped by to see how she doing when they had a few spare moments, while they all tried to find the gunman who did it, it seems that Bucky, Natasha and Tony(Jarvis) were the ones doing most of the leg work.

The Avengers knew how important Darcy was to the team, but since getting shot they all individually realized just how much Darcy meant to them. They all missed noise from the music she played all the time and smells that was normally wafting around common area, whether it from baking or making a Roast dinner for them all.

A week and a day later after the shooting, was when Darcy started to show sighed of waking. It began in the early hours when Jane was sitting her, holding Darcy hand, when she felt a first twitch and followed by a second one not soon after, Jane yelled for one of Doctors to come.

After checking out her vitals, they explained that Darcy was on her way to waking up, but didn’t how long it would take it could be a couple of hours to maybe another week or so before she woke up, but all they could do was wait as it was all up to Darcy now, as to when she woke up.

Over the next 12 hours following twitching of her hand, she showed a few more signs of small movements but it was that night when the biggest change came, with Brock sitting by her bed, reading her favourite book ‘The Hobbit’ and would sometimes read a page aloud to her.

Just as Brock was getting to the part where the company reaches Laketown, a noise caught his attention, so putting the book down quickly on the side table, he lent over the bed and stroked her hair, “Darcy, Darcy, come on sweetheart, time to wake up” he spoke softly, watching her face closely, as her eyes began to move more behind her eyelids.

It took another few minutes before she began to wake up, and spoke again, “…ock” she slurred, as she slowly began to open her eyes, looking around the room trying to work out where she was.

“Nice of you to join us again Princess” He teased lightly, taking a glass from the table and pressed it against her lips, as she took a couple of slips of it before she pushed the glass way from her, then looked up Brock as he placed the glass the table, “What happen” she questioned him.

Looking down at her, Brock could feel something bubble up inside him as he went to yell at her for being stupid and jumping in front of him, as he remembered how she was bleeding out in his arms but as he looked at her, Brock lost most of his anger knowing that he couldn’t yell at her, at least not while she was recovering.

“You got shot, in the chest, you’re been spending too much time with Barton, his stupidity is rubbing off on you” he spoke, while pressing the button for the nurse to come before sitting down in the chair again, “Just don’t anything stupid like that again, leave it to the trained and super people” he asked, just as the nurse came and check Darcy over quickly before leaving.

“I mean it, please don’t do anything stupid like that again, I don’t know what I’ve do without you” he spoke softly, standing up again and lent over her once again, then pressed a kiss in to crown of her head, as her eyes began to drop as tried swept over her and the last words she heard spoken as she let the darkness of sleep take her were.

“I love you Darcy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for the next one, your going feel something.


	3. Ending 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Brock was once again sitting in the chair'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistake I apologize for that, just gone 2.30am, so brain is falling asleep now.
> 
> You may need a tissue.

It was a week and half later since the shooting, the sky was black with rain beating against the windows of the tower, as flashes of lightening illuminated the whole room with the thunder roar across the sky.

Brock was once again sitting the chair, the beat up old chair that ‘she’ loved and refuse to throw it away. She had found it in a charity shop one day when she was out exploring the city, and had fallen in love with it, so it had been brought there and then.

No matter how much Tony had moaned about it she had refused to get rid. She could always be found curled up on the chair, with blanket wrapped round her with a hot drink in hand, watching either the rain or snow falling.

So sitting in the chair in his black suit, Brock just watched the rain while thinking back to when he was holding Darcy in his arms, as she was bleeding out. He had begged her to hang on, to god or anyone that could bring her back him, she was the only thing he had in his life that he need and would fight for.

It had taken both Steve and Clint to restrain him, as he screamed and swore at everyone as he tried get back to Darcy, where the paramedics were seeing what they could for her but it was too late for them to be able to do anything for her. The bullet had gone through her side, hitting both her left lung and heart.

The last week for Brock had been nothing but a blur, he had stayed inside her apartment the whole time, not wanting to do or see anyone. Jack was the one who was there most days to make sure that he was eating and would just sit with him, waiting for him lash out, but he had already lash out in his own apartment, breaking anything that he could get his hands because he couldn’t, wouldn’t allow himself to break anything of hers, they all held little memories of her for him.

A knock on the door brought him back to the present but as normally he didn’t say or do anything, so after another knock came the door open, revealing Jack was in the door way, wearing a black suit that matched Brock’s, “It’s time to go, the Cars are waiting” he spoke, watching his friend as he stood from the battered chair.

Pausing at the table beside the door, Brock picked up a sliver mother of pearl butterfly brooch, that her grandmother had given her, she always wore never leaving the apartment without it on. Tucking it safely away in his pocket, he grabbed a bouquet of blue orchids with one single white in the middle before stepping out of the apartment.

Stepping outside into the rain, he made his way with Jack still by his side over to the black cars that were lining up outside of the tower, taking each of the Avengers and their other halves. In with both men, was Clint and Natasha most likely to keep an eye on Brock.

After reaching the church that the funeral was taking place in, everything seems to of gone like a blur once again to Brock. He only remembered Thor speech because of his loud voice, even though it was quieter than normal for the God, everyone else who spoke just got forgotten to him.

As it came towards the end of the service, everyone was standing up and making their way up the casket, laying lilies on the lid but both Brock and Jane had laid two white orchids instead, as it was her was favourite flower and had loved all the different colours that they could came in.

After laying his flower down, Brock left the church with Jack following him but at a distance as he walked over to the memorial stone, that Stark had paid for, it wasn’t a fancy like some of the other stone around. It was made of white marble and engraved on it had both Avengers symbol and a rune of M _jölnir_ on it, letting everyone know that she was an important member to the Avengers and to Thor himself.

Kneeling down in front of the stone, he traced the name, her name with his fingers, still not quite believing it even with the proof in front of him. Placing the bouquet of blue orchids down in front of the stone, Brock placed his hand on top and just stared at her name.

“There so many things I should have told you Princess but it’s too late to now” He paused for a moment to collect himself, “You were one of the only people to break my walls down, and worm yourself in my heart enough that I turned back on Hydra because I wanted a life with you” he continues speaking, “But I was a coward for not saying this before and now we’re never know what could have been, but it only now that I can admit that I love you” he stopped for more, “And I love you so much” he finished before standing up.

“They’re going to pay for this, I’m going hunt every single one down and gut them like a fish, they will regret ever messing with Crossbone” Brock promised her, he was going take make suffer for taking the only good thing in his life away, if he had turn back to his former ways to achieve that goal then he would, he was going to get justice for her at any means necessary.

So taking the small butterfly brooch out of his suit jacket and placed it on top of the stone, “Give them hell up there for me Princess,” Brock teased lightly even though no one heard

“I love you Darcy” he said one finial time as a single tear fell down his cheek, as he turned and walked away, he now had a mission that he need to complete.

 

**In Loving Memory Of**

**Darcy Maria Lewis**

**08.08.1990 – 02.13.2017**

**Beloved Friend and Sister**

**May the halls of Valhalla be fill with your laughter**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked and enjoyed this.

**Author's Note:**

> Dun Dun Dunnnnnn
> 
> Hope you all like it so far.


End file.
